Un pequeño problema
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Takao miró el terrible aspecto de su sala de estar, todo estaba tirado por el suelo, el sofá estaba movido... en resumen todo era un enorme caos, y Midorima iba a volver de comprar su lucky item dentro de poco, pero... ¿quién era el culpable de todo aquel desastre? El perrito que había seguido a Takao hasta casa y que Midorima ni de broma le iba a dejar quedarse. One-shot MidoTaka.


Estaba jodido, tanto él como su nuevo amiguito de cuatro patas que no paraba de ladrar, hacer ruido y tirar cosas, Midorima iba a volver de comprar su lucky item de un momento a otro y la casa estaba patas arriba. Al mayor no solían gustarle los animales domésticos en general, le parecían una responsabilidad innecesaria, así que si además se enteraba de que aquel perrito de la calle era el culpable del desorden menos iba a dejarle a Takao quedárselo.

\- Uuuggghhh, ¿no puedes ser un poco menos destructivo?- Preguntó el moreno recogiendo el desorden que el animalito seguía creando.- Si sigues así Shin-chan volverá a echarte a la calle.

El origen de esta situación fue que, mientras volvía de comprar un par de cosas en el supermercado, un pequeño labrador negro comenzó a seguir a Takao hasta que llegó a casa, y claro, no iba a cerrarle en la cara al pobre perro, así que decidió dejarle entrar y probar suerte a ver si Midorima estaba de acuerdo en quedárselo, pero viendo el comportamiento del perro, estaba 100% seguro de que Midorima diría algo como...

\- "Ni de broma nos vamos a quedar con un perro, ensucian y hacen ruido, nanodayo".- Sonó la voz de su novio en su cabeza, a veces podía ser taaan aburrido, Takao suspiró con el perrito entre sus brazos, al ver que parecía desanimado este le lamió la cara para hacerle sonreír.- ¡Aaww, qué mono!

Takao comenzó a acariciar y juguetear con el cachorro olvidándose de todo el desorden que este había formado tan solo unos minutos atrás, y olvidándose de como no lo recogiese antes de que llegase Midorima este iba a matarles tanto al perrito como a él, y no volvió a acordarse hasta que oyó las llaves abriendo la puerta principal, al oír el sonido de la puerta el perro saltó de los brazos de Takao al suelo para acudir a recibir a quien fuera que acababa de llegar.

\- ¡Nooo!- Exclamó Takao siguiéndolo, tarde, el perrito ahora estaba a los pies de Midorima mirándole y moviendo la cola.- H-Hola, Shin-chan...

\- ¿Y este perro...?- Preguntó confundido al verlo, al moreno se le aceleró el corazón ya que sabía que Midorima aún no estaba alterado por lo del perro porque aún no había entrado al salón y que aquel estado de aparente tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho.

\- Eh... Cuando salí a comprar me siguió a casa y le dejé pasar... ¡Pero mira qué mono!- Dijo volviendo a cogerlo en brazos para que Midorima lo viese de cerca.- Es muy tierno, mira perrito, es Shin-chan, le tienes que querer porque es bueno, guapo y tsundere.- El perrito miró a Midorima atentamente y se estiró para lamerle la cara, a lo que este respondió echándose para atrás.

\- Takao, que es de la calle, a saber cómo de sucio está, ¿y por qué dices que me tiene que querer? No nos lo vamos a quedar, sería un gasto tonto mantener a un perrito estando ya tú y yo en casa.

\- ¡Shin-chan! ¡Harás que Perrito-chan se ponga triste si rechazas sus besos y le dices que es un gasto tonto!

\- Es que lo es, vuelve a dejarlo fuera.- Respondió el mayor esquivando a Takao y yendo a la sala de estar a dejar sus cosas.

\- ¡Espera, Shin-chan!

Y fue entonces cuando Midorima vio el desastre que el perro había causado en el salón, había cosas tiradas por el suelo, el sofá estaba movido de su sitio, y todo olía... pues a perro, Takao se acercó cautelosamente por detrás a Midorima con el perro en brazos temiendo su reacción, hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que el mayor únicamente se dedicó a observar todos los daños, para acto seguido girarse y echarles una mirada asesina tanto a Takao como al perro.

\- Takao, déjalo fuera, ahora.- Ordenó Midorima en tono muy serio.

\- P-Pero Shin-chan, podemos arreglar la sala de estar y educarlo...

\- Déjalo fuera.- Repitió el mayor, el perrito se quedó encogido en los brazos de Takao totalmente temeroso ya que Midorima ahora mismo parecía un demonio.- Ahora.

Al decir esto último su lucky item recién comprado, que resultó ser una muñequita de porcelana, se le resbaló de la mano cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose, Midorima miró los trocitos rotos con cara de horror y se agachó a recogerlos enseguida, el perro al ver al otro tan preocupado saltó de nuevo de los brazos del moreno para acercarse a los trocitos.

\- ¡Perrito-chan, te vas a hacer daño!- Exclamó Takao haciendo amago de volver a cogerle, el perro, ignorándole, comenzó a olisquear los trozos de porcelana rota y de repente echó a correr a otra habitación.

\- Cógelo antes de que rompa más cosas.- Dijo Midorima levantándose para seguirlo.

El perro había entrado en la habitación que usaban como almacén para cosas viejas o que no les hicieran mucha falta y había comenzado a ladrar delante de una pequeña caja que había en una estantería, Takao le miró extrañado por ese comportamiento y cogió la caja, al abrirla había una muñequita de porcelana, no igual que la que Midorima había comprado, pero válida para ser su lucky item.

\- Ya teníamos una...- Musitó Midorima al ver a Takao con la muñeca en las manos.

\- ¡Perrito-chan te ha salvado la vida, Shin-chan, te ha encontrado otro lucky item!- Exclamó Takao entregándole la muñeca al mayor, el perrito le miró orgulloso de lo que había hecho y moviendo la cola.- Él te puede ayudar a buscar cosas en casa y así ahorras en lucky items lo que gastemos en él.- Dijo el moreno cogiendo de nuevo en brazos al perrito.- ¿Nos lo podemos quedar ahora?- Preguntó mirándole con ojos de perrito triste, el cachorro hizo lo mismo mirando triste a Midorima.- Por fiiiiii...- Midorima suspiró mirando a otro lado y subiéndose las gafas.

\- Está bien, pero tú controlas que no rompa cosas, sobre todo mis lucky items.

\- ¡Sí, vale!- Sonrió Takao achuchando al perrito felizmente.- ¿Y qué nombre le ponemos?

\- Oha Asa obviamente, si se va a dedicar a buscar lucky items tiene que tener un nombre acorde a su...

\- Lo llamaremos Ryo.- Dijo Takao ignorando totalmente a Midorima y haciéndole mimos al perrito otra vez.

\- ¿¡Alguna vez me haces caso?!


End file.
